darkheresyinfestationfandomcom-20200215-history
Worlds
The Imperium of Man consists of more than a million worlds, all of them scattered throughout the galaxy. There are many different kinds of planets, ranging from holy Shrine Worlds to lethal Death Worlds. Jayrus Sector Out in the Segmentum Pacificus, the Jayrus Sector is filled with many frontier worlds and the ruins of destroyed planets. Of these, many are feral or hive worlds, while several others are torn war zones that have eternal fights still going on their surfaces. Phalanx System: there are nine planets orbiting the star Phalanx, and of them six are uninhabitable. Phalanx I has no atmosphere and hot enough to boil water in the air, Phalanx II is covered in magma with no discernable value, Phalanx IV is literally coming apart, Phalanx V and VI are both dead worlds, and Phalanx IX is a frozen ball of rock and glacier. However, the three that are habitable (Phalanx III, Phalanx VII and Phalanx VIII) offer an abundance of delights. Phalanx III, as it is closer to the sun, is mainly a temperate world, covered in jungles and swathes of grasslands and swamps. There is a slight problem with the atmosphere, as it has a large concentration of carbon dioxide and methane, which limits civilian settlement but poses no problem for military expeditions. Phalanx VII: Phalanx is a deadly world, even back when it was fully settled by humans. Enormous hive spires and rolling acres of crops stretched across the surface, and the dangerous wildlife was the only thing to worry about. However, when an ork WAAAGH! hit the planet about sixty years ago, all that changed. Imperial Guard support was brought in, and the orks were finally run down and stopped in a ten year conflict, but by then they had already killed hundreds of thousands of soldiers, conquered and devastated eighty percent of the planet's surface and butchered billions of civilians. When the Administratum finally said the PDF could handle things, the Imperial Guard were pulled back. The second the last shuttle left Phalanx, however, the orks struck again, having regained their strength and seen the perfect moment. As such, they caught the PDF offguard and retook the majority of the planet. The PDF is now embroiled in a bitter war to the death with the green tide, and will never forgive the Administratum for abandoning them. Notable People from Phalanx: Warlord (Formerly General) Tykrieg Sarahn: General of the PDF and current leader of Phalanx. Jericus Vandemar: Imperial Guardsman (now Inquisitorial Stormtrooper) in the Cell. Rhia Skiriam: vicious grenadier from the Phalanx 168th. Now an Inquisitorial Stormtrooper. Hazael Skiriam: daughter of Jericus and Rhia, now lives on Apocrypha, training in the Schola Progenium to become a stormtrooper. Full Article: Phalanx VII Phalanx VIII is an ocean world, even more overtaken by seas than the seventh planet. As it is further away, it is mostly an ice world (what little land there is), but has been shown to possess numerous valuable deposits under the ocean's surface. Calixis Sector The Calixis Sector was settled in a spiral motion. Unsurprisingly, the more advanced worlds are closer to the center, with the wilder and more primitive ones out on the far edges. The sector is home to hundreds of billions of citizens, and even on the galactic west is at threat from eldar infiltration, chaos infection, rebel uprising, ork invasion and even the possibility of tyranid hive fleets poking around, mysteriously appearing and swallowing words before vanishing without a trace. Grahl: a Type-X fuedal world, Grahl is an isolated medieval planet, with a society that is developing slowly but surely. While still relying on stone castles for protection, swords and shields as their staple weapons, draft animals and carts for transportation, Grahl has made some scientific progress such as gunpowder weapons, primitive steam engines and gas lamps. The Acolytes from the cell were on assignment to investigate an arms dealer trading modern weapons to the locals. UPDATE: as of the Acolytes' mission, Grahl's isolation barrier has been lifted, and the Inqusition is currently carrying out a cleansing of the world to eradicate the influence of chaos from the planet. Midgard: a hive world covered in ice, the majority of Midgard's population lives underground, where the lar ge manufactorums produce weapons and their mines harvest materials all for the Imperial Navy, and they are protected from the hostile surface. The planet supplies the Asgard Station, an Navy orbital fitting station in the solar system that also has a large presence from the Adeptus Mechanicus on it. The Mechanicus, therefore, also have a stake in Midgard's future. The large, glacier covered seas are also occupied by drilling platforms and mining ships to get at the rich promethium deposits in the ice. As such, enormous 'Arsenal Gear' submersible icebreakers are required to daily cut channels for ships to move. Recently, however, civil unrest has prompted the dispatch of Imperial Guard soldiers from the 168th Phalanx regiment to keep the peace, but the planet is divided and on the brink of a politically tricky civil war. UPDATE: as of four days after the Acolytes' mission, Midgard is now a dead world, struck by hundreds of virus bombs to eradicate the taint of chaos. Merov: Merov is a noble's paradise, a place where the rich become richer and even the lowly poor can come and find work in the legions of laborers that are required to keep such a world operating. Every city sweeps into the sky, decorated lavishly and in spectacular condition all over. The land is unspoiled, populated by forests, lakes and grasslands as far as the eye can see. The PDF is hardened, used to fighting off raiders, pirates and putting down the occaisonal insurrection. However, under this sheen of beauty lies an ugly secret: Merov is also the sector's largest area for black market trading in xeno artifacts. Nobles consider themselves to be above even their own laws, and as such make it extremely difficult for the large force of arbitrators on the planet to keep order and track down these forbidden artifacts.